Ultraman Zearth
Ultraman Zearth (ウルトラマンゼアス Urutoraman Zeasu) is an Ultra hailing from the land of Pikari from Nebula Z95 and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Zearth is goofy, energetic and comical Ultra, who is albeit also somewhat cowardly, but is actually pretty strong. He has a strong dislike for filth and likes to be clean. His biggest goal is to clean the polluted Earth and he is also good friends with Ultraman Nice. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: A Big Brawl at New York Ultraman Zearth soon reappeared in the Big Apple itself to assist Jiraku and Kurona to combat against the evil forces of the Zachonians. Ultraman Zearth fought against Grid and fought against him. Grid fired his energy ray at Zearth, to which Ultraman Zearth retaliated by performing his Zearth Flying Drop Kick against Grid. Kurona then appeared and also started to open fire at the Zachonian forces. As more Zachonian forces appeared, Ultraman Zearth and Jiraku teamed up and took down the forces together, with Kurona also helping. Through the combined forces of Ultraman Zearth, Jiraku and Kurona's attacks, the eventually managed to cause the Zachonian forces to retreat, leaving the three heroes victorious. Ultraman Zearth cheered and was the last one to leave New York City but then left as he had other places to go. Sapporo Beatdown Ultraman Zearth later appeared in Sapporo, practicing; when all of a sudden two giant monsters identified as Jiorugon and Alien Endeal started attacking. Ultraman Zearth stopped practicing for a moment and then went over to combat the two monsters. Ultraman Zearth flew over and fired a beam at the two kaiju, and then began to fight them. Jiorugon and Alien Endeal challenged Ultraman Zearth; to which Ultraman Zearth accepted. Alien Endeal started off the attack by firing his Electro Poison attack against Zearth. Ultraman Zearth dodged the attack and then flew up and performed his Ultra Heel Drop against Alen Endeal, sending Alien Endeal down to the ground. Jiorugon then lashed out a chain and lashed it at Ultraman Zearth, tangling him up. As Ultraman Zearth struggled to break free from the chain, Jiorugon then used the chain to bash Ultraman Zearth against a few buildings. Alien Endeal got back up and slashes his claws against Ultraman Zearth, hitting Zearth hard; Alien Endeal and Jiorugon regrouped with each other so that they could both pummel Zearth together. Ultraman Zearth got really tired of this. Jiorugon then lashed out his chain again at Ultraman Zearth, but this time Ultraman Zearth grabbed the chain and sent Jiorugon crashing against a few buildings. Alien Endeal then flew up and fired some poisonous thorny projectiles at Ultraman Zearth, to which Ultraman Zearth flew away from as far as he could. Ultraman Zearth the flew back down and punched Alien Endeal in the eye, causing Alien Endeal to fall down and roll over against the ground hard. Enraged, both Jiorugon and Alien Endeal charged at Ultraman Zearth, but at opposite directions. Ultraman Zearth stood there until they closed in, to which he then flew up in the air, making the two monsters collide into each other instead. Ultraman Zearth then flew back down and performed a powerful version of his Zearth KO Punch against Jiorugon and Alien Endeal, sending the two kaiju flying away and defeating them. With the two chaotic monsters now gone, Ultraman Zearth then did a victory dance and then walked aways, his work there now done. Rumble in the Ocean Ultraman Zearth then came to assist Jiraku and Kurona in fighting off the Zachonian monster Krakken and did his best to fight it off, however it was at the cost of accidentally freeing Mokushiroku. Kurona then fired his photon missile, generating a force equal to five nukes. Mokushiroku could take it as he had his personal shield, Jiraku, Zearth (whom both were given a shield by Kurona) and Kurona used there shields. Krakken was still not down. Mokushiroku used all his energy left to perform a Supreme Calamity Ray to push Krakken to the border of the atmosphere whom was teleported to the Zachion ship after his defeat. Mokushiroku gave a warning and then left to his pocket dimension. Ultraman Zearth thanked Jiraku and Kurona for their help and then flew off. SPRING BREAK Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Nice appeared briefly at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party and arrived to takedown Gagan as he was forcing his meme on others. Ultraman Zearth then greeted Neo Titan and headbutted against him, unintentionally causing some pain. Ultraman Zearth then joined in on the fun of the rest of the party. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Zearth made a cameo in the RP where he was given an offer by Ultraman Xenon to fight off Vernonn and his clique, but rejected the offer when he saw one of the monsters was Excrementgon, disgusting him, to which he then flew off. Abilities * Speshusshura Ray: Also known as Speciu-shula Ray. Zearth's "+" style beam weapon. Zearth usually shouts "Sheetch" before firing it. * Cross Spesshusshura Ray: Zearth's "x" style beam weapon. Is more powerful than his first beam or Ultraman Shadow's beam at full power. * Super Zearth Kick: '''A spinning kick. * '''Ultra Heel Drop: '''An axe kick using a flame covered foot. * '''Zearth Machine Gun Kick: '''A kick combo. * '''Zearth Knee Kick: '''Zearh concentrates energy into his leg and disperses it into his enemy view a knee kick, leaving them paralyzed. * '''Zearth Flying Drop Kick: '''A drop kick from high above at maximum flight speed. * '''Zearth Chop: '''A chop from high above down the middle of an object. * '''Zearshutoh: '''A blow to the crown of the head. * '''Zear Cross Ver. 1.0: '''A chop in the air while passing someone. * '''Zearth KO Punch: '''A powerful and aimed punch aimed at the Solar Plexus. * '''Zearth Punch: '''Punches to key point of the opponents anatomy, dished out from left to right in continous blows. * '''Zearth Counterblow: '''A horizontal chop. * '''Ultra Warp Beam: '''Zearth teleports objects/people using beams of light from his eyes. * '''Z Capsule Light Monster Miraclon: * Flight: '''Ultraman Zearth can fly at Mach 19.9. Weaknesses * '''Hatred of Dirt: Ultraman Zearth has a strong dislike of dirt and oil. Trivia * He is the first Ultra to debut in a film rather than a TV series. * Curiously, he appears to have no time limit. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)